Desde la oscuridad, y hacia la oscuridad
by konny
Summary: Hermione tendrá que abandonar el camino elegido?...por él?....realmente puede llegar a amarla?...Hermione con experiencia y Draco, frío...pero sin experiencia?...puede ser cierto?...oscuridad, música...alcohol?...mala conjugación?
1. 1 Mes

**1 mes**

Caminaba por la oscuridad…curiosamente desde hacía ya un buen tiempo era su lugar preferido… se perdía de todos sus deberes…se perdía de ser la imagen de niña perfecta para los profesores. En ese sitio se olvidaba de quien era: Hermione Jane Granger.

Sólo seguía sus instintos…casi por milagro no tropezaba con algo que estuviera votado….es más, hasta el momento no se había topado con ningún profesor…si la pillaban su sanción sería enorme…pues acostumbraba a salir muy tarde. Además ya hace 1 mes que se juntaba ahí con el que se había convertido en su mejor amigo (aparte de Harry y Ron)…lo más divertido es que no sabía quien era…

- No sé quien es…-murmullo algo divertida-

- Pero…yo si se quien eres…- dijo esa voz…

- Estamos en desventaja – se sentó en la escalera más ya era costumbre

- Vamos a entrar en la misma …

- Discusión de siempre? – se sabía de memoria hasta su voz…pero nunca se había imaginado quien podía ser…no quería saber quien era…por lo menos hasta que el mismo se lo dijera- Lo sé…haz llegado antes que yo!- intento cambiar el tema…

- Si he estado bastante tiempo acá…he querido pensar un poco…tu sabes, acerca de mi soledad…-dijo con la voz apagada…su voz se fusionó con la oscuridad…se hicieron una- Tu eres mi única compañía….y lo sabes

- No lo sé…si conociera tu vida…yo me lo podría imaginar…-Dijo mirando el oscuro techo…-

- Si…pero tu a lo menos tienes a dos amigos…tus mejores amigos…los dos te quieren mucho…pero por lo que sé uno más que otro…verdad?-se sintió como se paraba y comenzaba a caminar…-

- Harry… me pidió que fuera su novia…como lo sabes?...-preguntó cuando sintió la presencia del dueño de la oscuridad detrás de ella. Lo más curioso es que no se vio tentada en ningún momento a practicar un Lumos…quería que siguiera siendo así-

- Te lo digo una ves más….yo se todo sobre ti…- le tomó la cara y le acarició la mejilla- demasiado…eso a veces me hace daño…saber tanto de la gente…

- A mi me gustaría saber más acerca de ti…- le tomó la mano y miró a donde supuestamente podría estar él- no es que quiera es tu vida?

- Mi vida es pura soledad por el día…pero por la noche estas tú…- se soltó de la mano y volvió a camuflarse en la oscuridad-

- Tienes novia?...perdona pero llevamos este es completo hablando de mi…tu has escuchado mis llantos…yo de ti nunca escucho nada…y no porque no quiera…tu no me lo permites – dijo muy bajo una curiosa Hermione-

- Si…o sea, no se si tengo novia, todos creen que si…pero yo no lo siento así….- hubo una pausa…pero no fue molesta, todo lo contrario- _¿Y si fuera ella? _ Yo soy un _chiquillo_ que vive una vida algo artificial…he estado obligado en mi vida a fingir emociones…pero ya me olvidé como se hacía…eso de fingir ya no se me da…digo, se me da cada ves menos. La oscuridad…y la soledad son mi compañía…Creo vivir en otro mundo…creo que no siento igual a los demás…o más bien los demás creen que yo siento distinto a ellos…pero tengo sentimiento igual o más puros que cualquiera… Según algunos…distintos a mi grupo, tengo ideas equivocadas, pero, según como crecí…mis ideas son ciertas…de alguna forma, soy fiel a las creencias de mi familia….¿Tengo amigos? Si…pocos, tu y algunos más……Soy odiado por muchos, admirado por otros…pero nunca paso inadvertido…Soy apasionado, estudioso y llevo mi apellido con orgullo – dijo esto último con el pecho inflado- Creo que eso es más de lo que te he dicho en los últimos días, no?

- Sí…es bastante más de lo que me has dicho en el último mes – se tapó la cara-

Que crees?

- Le dijiste que sí a Potter? – dijo sin sorpresa-

- Me sorprendes…en serio- sacó las manos de su cara- estas seguro que nunca hemos hablado de día?

- Hemos cruzado unas cuantas palabras…igual que tu con otros 100 alumnos…- dijo serenamente- Nada del otro mundo…

- Uhmm…creo que he hablado con bastante gente estos últimos casi 7 años-

- Quieres que te diga algo más? –dijo con voz alegre- Estuve apunto de invitarte para el baile de navidad…nunca me acerque a hablarte…eso si

- Víktor…- no pudo evitar acordarse de él-

- Tu primer hombre….eso también lo sé…- se rió silenciosamente-

- ¿Como mierda sabías eso?-

- Pues…tu me lo contaste…mas bien me lo insinuaste hace tiempo atrás – era verdad…se lo contó hace tiempo atrás…- Pero de mi boca no ha salido…tu lo sabes…

- Si lo creo…te aviso de algo…desde mañana empezaré a buscarte…- se sonrió a si misma por tal mirada-

- No me preocuparé…para ti es como si no existiera- volvió a situarse detrás de Hermione- si me encuentras, tal ves me vuelvas a buscar o quizás me dejes votado…nadie sabe…

- No tendría porque "dejarte votado" – suspiró- ya me tengo que ir…debe de ser tarde…

- Bueno…si, vete ya…

- ¿Por qué eres tan frío?

- Suelo ser así

- Ahmm- Hermione sintió como se sentaba a su lado…miró pero sólo había oscuridad- Yo…- y se lanzó a donde supuestamente estaba él…se tranquilizó al sentir el cuerpo de su amigo ahí-

- Gracias…

-¿Por qué?- dijo separándose de su oscuro amigo-

- Por hacerme sentir querido…- se paró y comino hacia la parte mas oscura- nos vemos…bueno, nos hablamos mañana…

- Si, eso….- simplemente se paró y tomó su camino de regreso… un par de ventanas que la ayudaron a seguir el camino…si esa luz seria útil para poder verle, aunque sea la cara…para ver si lo que dice lo siente…o como lo siente…ya estaba camino su sala común: en total había bajado como 3 pisos….desde que se encontró a ese joven mientras deambulaba por ahí, en un día de desesperación….pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar para ponerse a recordar todo!...

- Hermione…te estaba esperando!- dijo un contento Harry en la sala común-

- Harry!...bueno tu sabes que acostumbro a dar paseos por el castillo…y bien tarde- y se fue a sentar junto a Harry…a la butaca en frente del fuego

- Si lo sé, por eso te esperé – dijo mientras acariciaba la suave mano de Hermione- te tengo que entregarte algo….

- El qué?...

- Toma…-le entrego una pequeña cajita que tenía una tarjetita que decía: TE QUIERO- Espero te guste…

- ¿qué será?...- Hermione emocionada miró la cajita y su primer objetivo fue abrirla. En el interior, había una medalla que tenía las siglas H&H…….sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…le parecía el gesto más bonito del mundo que alguien había tenido con ella…- oh…Harry….que…que lindo- y enseguida lo besó- …no sabes cuanto te quiero…

- Y yo a ti Hermione…- le devolvió el "acalorado" beso

- Harry….Harry- dijo tratando de pararlo….lamentablemente ya era tarde- debemos ir a dormir…luego seguiremos…además nos pueden ver…

"_Te conozco, desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies  
se que roncas por las noches y que duermes de revés"_

- Si..si, ya es tarde – dijo un acalorado Harry…mientras se ponía de pie- que bueno que te haya gustado…enserio, es muy importante para mi…tu sabes, que estés contenta con migo…- digo mientras pasaba su mano por su ahora más desordenado pelo-

- Y lo estoy Harry….lo estoy- le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se dio la vuelta- Lo estoy…-se dijo a si misma mientras subía a la habitación que compartía con sus compañeras….

"Hoy ha sido mi día….definitivamente"- pensó mientras se acostaba- " A Snape no le quedó otra que aceptar mi tarea buena en pociones….no me peleé con Ron…bueno, por nada grave….mi "nuevo amigo" me habló más acerca de él…con Harry cumplimos una semana…y casi un mes estando juntos…si, ya se conocían mucho…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Eres muy aburrido Draco….

- NO ES MI CULPA QUE TU SOLO BUSQUES SEXO…lo siento…yo no- Pansy se dio media vuelta y se puso a llorar…-

- Pensé que eras más valiente….-dijo en medio de sollozos- Cuando nuestras familias no comprometieron…me puse feliz….porque pensé en ti como en un hombre "apasionado" pero…eres más frío que un cubo de hielo…

- De verdad…Pansy…no me digas- le reprochó- a ti…nunca te he importado…realmente, nunca.

- Vete al infierno!...si es que ya no lo tienes comprado…porque tu todo lo solucionas con dinero!- le dijo furiosa-

- Y que mierda te importa si lo compré o no! –le dijo rojo de furia- tu nunca me comprendiste…solo buscabas estar con uno más, tal ves…

- Vete a…. estúpido- se dio la media vuelta y se largó de la habitación-

- Te juro…que me iré, no se donde, pero lo haré- se dijo a si mismo y salió por donde mismo había salido Pansy hacia unos segundos-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-….es que te conozco muy bien…- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano…se dirigían al Gran Salón a tomar su desayuno-

- Si…eso creo- le dio un beso en la mejilla- y tu Ron?...cuando?


	2. Desde Lejos

Aquí un nuevo capitulo, disculpen la demora, pero es que he estado sin inspiración xDD…y llena de pruebas (eso me desinspira oxo) pero acá lo esperado el segundo capitulo….ojalá les guste!

**Desde lejos.**

- Yo?... mmm, buena pregunta…creo que no tengo mucha fortuna con las mujeres…no?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros…y de alguna manera echándole un vistazo a todas las mujeres que estaban en el Gran Salón- o quizás…una de ellas…sea la mía…jajaja

Hermione y Harry, simplemente rieron junto a él…

- Ja-ja…esperemos que alguna de ellas sea un poco…como decirlo….ciega, para que pueda andar con tigo, Weasley…- se escuchó un voz detrás de ellos- o no?- siguió arrastrando las palabras, como siempre que se dirigía a ellos-

- No te metas….Malfoy…por favor!—le dijo sin ánimos de pelear Hermione- vamos, enserio, no vale la pena…- y dejó con la palabra en la boca a Draco, mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor.

"No….no te vayas"- luego sólo se dirigió a la mesa de los Slytherin….a tratar de sumirse en su papel….en él.

- Por qué no me dejaste decirle unas cuantas verdades…- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos- digo….en realidad, me dan ganas de golpearlo- la volvió a mirar, pero esta ves quitó de su rostro un mechón de su cabello y simplemente…la besó…- Te quiero- le volvió a decir como milésima vez en el día, mientras en el Gran Salón se Sentían algunos abucheos…y uno que otro aplauso por parte de algunos alumnos.

- Debo ser la envidia de muchas chicas de por aquí…- dijo mientras se sentaba al frente del pelirrojo Ron.

- El envidiado es Harry….-dijo mientras se echaba un gran pedazo de pan a la boca- Qué?...es cierto….es que, míralo! Es totalmente feo, como alguien…aparte de ti, claro, se va a fijar en él…digo, no es imposible, pero es más posible que yo me coma un caldero relleno hecho por Hagrid…me entiendes?...es más posible que haga una poción que me haya recomendado Malfoy….es más posible que yo bese a Parkinson….no, espera, nunca tanto…- dijo mirando la galleta que se estaba comiendo con asco- no me mires así Harry, estaba bromeando-

- Es tan posible como que tú te comas un caldero relleno de Hagrid…. Porque ayer, precisamente te comiste uno! – le dijo Hermione mirándolo seriamente-

- De que…de que hablas?- dijo tragando sonoramente el último bocado de galleta. Luego miró a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros al ver la mirada interrogante de su amigo.

- El caldero que te di ayer, y que por cierto…encontraste exquisito…me lo dio Hagrid…y yo te lo di a ti- dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello-

- Disculpen…- como acto reflejo salió de la mesa y se dirigió, seguramente dirigido a los baños a "deshacerse" de aquel supuesto caldero-

- Dime la verdad…existe ese tal caldero relleno?- le preguntó Harry a Hermione ante la reacción de Ron-

- Si…y no, o sea, existe, claro que si….pero no lo hizo Hagrid, lo hice yo…- se sonrojó un poco- pero para que te dejara de molestar un poco se me ocurrió…

- Que brillante!- le dijo sarcástico y se hizo el enojado un momento. Hermione se apenó realmente, Harry al verla la abrazó de sorpresa….ella sin querer entre sonrisas, y burlas de Seamus, miró a la mesa de Slytherin…justo a sus ojos….a los ojos de Slytherin…

"No me conoces…"- dijo mientras veía aquella escena…que creía que por un momento le causó gracia…pero de pronto se le volcó el estómago, cuando esos ojos lo encontraron de día. Simplemente miró hacia otro lado…

Hermione sintió como parte de su felicidad, hace un rato descontrolada, ahora se controlaba….por un segundo, cuando vio los ojos del enemigo se sintió infeliz…

"No….tu no…no puede ser…"-pensó Draco bajando la mirada nuevamente

-¿Qué sucede?...-Preguntó Harry al ver que la muchacha ya no le seguía el juego…

- Nada!- dijo aterrizando en la "realidad"- ya falta poco para salir…a Hogsmeade, vas a ir?

- Claro!...ojala Ron vaya…- la miró de forma divertida-

- Si…me dijo que iría, quería comprar algunas bromas en Zonko, y ver la nueva tienda de Bromas de sus hermanos…no creo que se lo pierda…

- En realidad…yo lo iré a buscar….tu espérame afuera, bueno?

- Bueno…- y recibió un beso y una dulce mirada de Potter-

"_Te conozco cuando ríes y tus gestos al hablar,_

_Se de aquella "cirugía" que a nadie le has de contar_

_Se que odias la rutina un poco más que a la cocina_

_Dime si él te conoce la mitad…"_

Todo era blanco, y totalmente frío, típico invierno en Inglaterra, Hogwarts no es la excepción. Claramente, esto no impide la tan ansiada salida a Hogsmeade. Por lo menos unos 30 alumnos irían esta ves….quizás para algunos el frío era algo aburrido para una salida al tan conocido Hogsmeade.

"Todo tan frío…pero blanco"-

Un rubio estaba sentado, mientras jugaba con la nieve…dibujaba de ves en cuando calaveras…otras veces corazones, los cuales borraba de inmediato ante el miedo de que lo descubrieran haciendo "cosas de niñas"…él tenía su imagen, es cierto. Desde su lugar observaba calmadamente como algunas niñas chismoseaban acerca de la moda muggle y mágica, otros simplemente hablaban de quidditch. Siempre era lo mismo…pero el solo iba para tratar de pensar en otras cosas, y sobretodo para salir del castillo, aunque fuera unas horas…pero ahí estaba ella… "Ella?"…mirando entretenida a su alrededor… a veces era un tanto infantil, pero era como era…no fingía, era de piel…como dicen por ahí. Miró un poco más en dirección a las puertas del castillo y vio a dos hombres corriendo hacia ella: Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley…

- Harry!...emm…Ron, te ves algo pálido- le dijo muy apenada- estas bien?

- Créeme, no vomité…sólo porque no pude, o no alcancé…pero es que…. Un caldero por Hagrid!...sabes lo que eso….es como…es como, sabes?...se me acabaron los ejemplos- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su pecoso rostro- Harry me dijo todo, y pensaré seriamente si te perdono….-hizo un gesto de enojo-

"Estúpido"

- Yo no te voy a pedir perdón…tu sólo molestabas a Harry…pues, y yo…también me aproveché…y, bueno…lo…- miró en dirección a la pileta y vio unos ojos grises que la miraban atentamente…y que al notar que las miradas se cruzaban, simplemente hizo que miraba el piso- siento…enserio- dijo sin despegar la mirada de Malfoy-

- Es mi idea o….sonó poco convincente?

- Harry…te digo algo, sólo para que lo sepas, bueno?

- Si….

- Se supone…o es al menos lo que yo sabía, es que debes estar de mi lado- dijo Hermione al fin mirando a sus amigos-…

- Si… y ya te perdono, pero me tendrás que comprar el traguito de la felicidad en Zonko, bueno?- dijo poniendo cara llorona-

- Si…pero tómalo como adelanto de cumpleaños…- le dijo mientras se adelantaba al ver que los demás se dirigían hacia las afueras de los terrenos. Fue dando saltitos de felicidad- y ustedes piensan quedarse ahí?...ven Harry…y Ron, bueno tu también…

- Vamos Ron…quizás que cosas se pondría a hacer si no vamos…

- Si, hay que controlarla…-y se puso al lado de la "nueva" pareja-

"Yo….también voy, pero yo voy Solo"- Draco esperó que caminaran unos cuantos metros y simplemente se dirigió a Hogsmeade.

"_Dime si él te conoce la mitad…"_

…..

- Entonces…son 2 Galeons…- dijo un joven alto y delgado con cabello rojo- es una ganga!- dijo con una gran sonrisa en la boca-

- Claro, como tu no pagas – dijo una resignada Hermione- ahí esta George…ahora yo me voy un rato a Honeydukes…aah…

- Pasar…

- El tiempo…

- Entre dulces….-concluyeron los gemelos juntos- Toma Ron…- y le entregaron una cajita- adminístralo bien….dosis adecuadas y todo eso….tu sabes, se…por primera vez, medianamente responsable…

- Si…si, lo sé- Ron cansado de las sugerencias de los menos indicados arrastró a Hermione y Harry afuera de la tienda- Adiós Fred…George…

- Adiós pequeñín!...- dijeron aparentando sufrimiento por la partida-

- Harry…porque tan callado en la tienda de mis hermanos?- dijo Ron mirando extrañado al chico de la cicatriz…Hermione, al parecer, no se había percatado de lo anterior-

- ¿Harry?...que te sucede- se le acercó preocupada a su novio. Un copito de nieve cayó en la nariz del chico….Hermione la quitó. Ron al darse cuenta que querían estar solos….simplemente se fue a Zonko- Desde que salimos de la tienda de túnicas….estás raro, no lo sé, como ido…

- Es que, hace tiempo….mucho tiempo…- se pasó la mano por la frente- que no me dolía la cicatriz…

- Voldemort?...-dijo acercándose más a Harry-….significa eso que "él" esta cerca?

- No lo sé….pero también se que tanta "inactividad" debe ser por algo…o quizás simplemente no lo destruyeron completamente…

- ¿Alguna ves lo vencieron?- preguntó curiosa Hermione


End file.
